


A Broken Night's Healing

by QueenofBlackHearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBlackHearts/pseuds/QueenofBlackHearts
Summary: When Emma needed Regina, she was there with welcoming arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. I am simply using them for fun.*  
> So I wrote this in bed last night on my iphone after watching that ridiculously horrible episode and dying inside after the engagement. This is what I predict would happen in the future should Emma stay with Hook. So yes there is CS in this story but if you like Hook I would not suggest reading this because he is not depicted in a good way. Also there is definitely violence in it which I did tag incase anyone doesn't want to read it. This story is about abuse so trigger warning there. Anyways, through the darkness there is some fluff, as always.

The amber liquid touched her lips, slid down her throat and warmed her from the inside out. A barely audible knock notified her of a visitor. It was after eleven, who could possibly be visiting at this time of the night? Turning on the porch light, Regina opened the front door, curiosity written across her face. The back of a blonde woman she knew well stood hunched in the shadows of the awning. 

"Emma?" Regina asked. The blonde trembled, letting out a choked sob before turning towards her best friend. Her eyes stayed on the ground as the light streamed across her face. "Omg Emma! What happened to you?!" Regina walked Emma inside, closing and the locking the front door behind her. When they reached the study, Regina guided Emma to the couch where the blonde laid down, resting her head in Regina's lap. Emma's left eye was swollen shut, purple and blue hues staining the skin on her face. Tears were streaming down her face and she continued to cry, leaving a wet spot on the stomach of Regina's sleep shirt. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here," Regina repeated again and again in attempts to calm the younger woman down. Several minutes later, Emma turned to face Regina, one green eye focusing on brown orbs. 

"It was my fault," Emma said. She gripped Regina's hand in hers, nodding to herself. "I shouldn't have made him so mad. I should have been better, this is my fault, not his." Tears started to stream down Regina's face and she took in the sight of a woman she couldn't recognize at the moment. Emma sat up and removed her jacket and boots, leaving herself in her standard white tank and blue jeans. Bruises littered her arms, scattered across her collarbones and wrapped around her wrist. A puddle of blood on her abdomen went unnoticed by the blonde and she tried to sit back down. 

"No Emma, we need to get you cleaned up," Regina choked grabbing Emma gently by the hand and walking her upstairs to the master bath. She sat Emma down on the toilet seat and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. "Oh Emma, how could he do this to you?" Both women cried as cuts were cleaned and bandaged, the wound on her stomach obviously needing stitches. "Emma, you need to go to the doctors." 

"No! Please," Emma cried out. "Please, I don't want anyone to see me like this! Please!" She was gripping Regina's shoulders like she was holding onto her life. 

"Ok but let me try to seal this with magic then," Regina suggested with a bit of a question at the end. At Emma's tiny nod, Regina placed her palm over the wound, concentrating hard on closing the skin. She hadn't fully recovered all of her magic from the last town incident, making it more exhausting for her to use white magic. The skin glistened as the wound closed and Regina wiped away the rest of the blood. She moved on to placing a cold washcloth over Emma's swollen eye, hoping it might open so she can assess the damage to her eye. Rage was boiling in her blood but Regina tried to keep a neutral face in front of Emma. He was going to pay for this. She was going to make sure that scum felt the pain of every mark on Emma's skin. After a few minutes, Emma's eye opened enough for them to determine that her sight was fine. Regina ran a warm bath and helped Emma into the tub, still wearing her tank, bra and undies. 

Emma let her head rest on the back of the tub, closing her eyes and trying to forget what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma this is the last straw!" Hook screamed. "You keep ditching me to spend time with her! Do you even want to be with me? You're never home! And the bloody house is always a disaster." A bottle of Captain, almost empty, swung haphazardly in his hand. He was drunk again, he always was. Emma tried to get him to quit drinking; he kept telling her he didn't have a problem. 

"Killian please, you're drunk. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Emma begged, fear dancing in her eyes. She hated when he got like this, like a constant reminder of the years she lived in less than great foster homes.

"What so you can be gone when I wake up? Off on another adventure with that bitch?!" Hook grabbed Emma's wrist tightly and dragged her closer. She could smell the alcohol seeping from his breath, overwhelming and terrifying. "No, we're going to talk about this now, and you're going to listen to me. You're my fiancé and you belong to me. You sleep with me! You worship me!" His grip on her arm got tighter and tighter as his words turned into screams of anger. Tears began to pour out of Emma's eyes. 

"Ow, Killian, you're hurting me!" Her words came out as a cry of help. Emma could feel that scared little girl coming to the surface. When Killian threw her onto the ground, Emma coward behind her hands. 

"You don't know what you have in this relationship Swan. You'll never find anyone like me again! You think she could ever love an orphan like you?! She'll never love you like I love you!" The first blow calm down on her collarbone, causing Emma to reel back in pain. 

"Killian please! Please stop, I'm- you're hurting me! I'm so sorry, I'll stay here all day tomorrow, I won't leave! Please don't hit me," Emma's voice dropped to a whisper and she kept her eyes on the ground holding her collarbone where he hit her. 

"You're going to learn that I'm the only person who will ever love you!" Another blow, this time to the shoulder. Emma cried out each time his hand connected with her body. "You're my bitch!" This time his hook came out and sliced across her ribcage. Emma's cries we're catching in her throat, the excruciating pain making it harder for her to breathe. "If I ever see you with that witch again-." His words were forgotten as his fist connected with Emma's eye and Emma swam into a sea of black before the world went silent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Emma woke up, there was no sign of Hook in the house. Every step she took caused a pain so blinding, she vomited twice on the way to Mifflin Street. She didn't know where she was walking until she reached the door, the only barrier from her and the only safe place she's ever known, Regina. Emma allowed the tears to keep coming as Regina washed blood from her hair and her body, slowly removing the wet clothing. Emma wasn't even embarrassed to be naked in front of Regina. She trusted her more than she trusted anyone in her life. Regina loved her, this she was sure of. And she loved her back, probably more than 'friends' should love each other. But the growing bond between the two women was greater than either of them had imagined. Neither could count the number of times they saved each other over the last seven years. 

After Regina determined Emma clean, she dried her off and helped her change into the softest cotton pajamas she could find, sans bra and underwear. She ran downstairs quickly to fetch the ice pack from the kitchen, checking to make sure all her doors were locked before heading back upstairs. Regina's anger had faded a bit as heartbreak took over. She was hopelessly in love with the broken woman lying in her bed. She couldn't imagine anyone harming Emma, one of the sweetest people she knows with her infectious smile and her giant heart. Regina gently placed the ice pack over Emma's swollen eye and sat down on the edge of the bed. She placed a glass of water and an aspirin on the nightstand for Emma to take. After Emma took her medicine, she sank back into the plush mattress and covered her battered body in blankets with a little help from Regina. 

"Get some sleep my love," Regina said, standing to leave the room.  
"No!" Emma cried. "Please, don't leave me! Please!" A new set of tears threatened to fall from those dulling green eyes. 

"Ok, ok, I'm right here," Regina walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. Emma immediately rolled over, laying her head on Regina's chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. Regina's heart swelled at the feeling of having Emma wrapped around her body, allowing her to care for her. As Emma's breathing slowed and evened out, Regina ran her fingers gently through her hair, careful not to pull on any tangles. When she was sure Emma was sleeping, Regina sighed heavily. She looked down at Emma's marred face and placed a kiss softly on her forehead. "Oh my dearest Emma, I will protect you. I will never let him touch you again," she whispered into the dark room. "I will show you how you should be treated, I love you Emma Swan." 

Emma fought to hide the hitch in her breath. She hadn't fallen asleep yet but now she knew she'd sleep soundly. 

 

The next morning, Emma woke up still holding onto Regina. Her hand had slid under Regina's shirt and her palm splayed flat across her warm stomach. Regina was playing with Emma's hair again, having been awake for a while. She didn't want to let go of the stunning woman that laid with her so she stayed as quiet as she could and watched the steady rise and fall of Emma's chest. Emma hummed contently. 

"That feels really nice," she said quietly, leaving her eyes shut and snuggling tighter into Regina. The hand resting on Regina's stomach drew slow circles along the skin. Regina sighed trying to remember a time when she had felt this content. "Good morning," Emma said and she looked up at Regina's face and matched her smile with a swollen grin. 

"Good morning Emma. Would you like some pancakes? I have chocolate chips." Emma nodded slowly before gripping Regina tighter. 

"Can we stay here a little longer?" She asked, trepidation evident in her voice. Regina's heart broke noticing the way Emma was almost scared to ask for something. Not bothering to hide her affection, Regina kissed the top of Emma's head again. 

"Of course dear, we can stay here as long as you want." Regina wanted to talk about what happened and then proceed to murder that pathetic eyeliner-wearing pirate but she knew Emma needed her here more. She would do whatever Emma needed her do to for as long as she needed her. 

Not too much later, Regina fed Emma chocolate chip pancakes with fresh strawberries and syrup, another aspirin and a cup of coffee. Emma borrowed clothes from her and they stayed in lounge clothes for the day. Regina let Emma pick out what movies to watch and Emma forced Regina to watch her saved DVR episodes of Grey's Anatomy. (Even though Regina actually loved the show.) She changed Emma's bandages and continued to ice her swollen eye while Emma clung to her side. Regina held Emma in her arms the whole day, deciding she could do this every day easily. She cooked lunch and dinner and Emma tried to eat as much as she could, the pain causing her to be nauseous. 

Regina had texted her secretary that morning telling her that she would not be in, that the sheriff would not be there that day and if anyone asked, they were simply out of the office on official work business. Jamie, her secretary, was more than loyal to Regina and perfectly capable of deterring unwanted visitors from the office. She had even successfully turned Snow away several times when Regina simply couldn't deal with her. Emma had left her phone at her house the night before so Regina kept hers on the side table just in case. Snow had texted her asking if she knew where Emma was. David had texted her to inform her of Hook's current location, in a holding cell at the station. He had apparently started a bar fight and broke several chairs in his rage the night before. David didn't know about what happened to his daughter. Regina would leave that up to her if she wanted to tell her parents. Regina was praying that Emma would press charges on the bastard. 

Halfway through Finding Nemo, Emma lifted her head from Regina's shoulder and looked at her inquisitively. "Regina?" she asked. 

"Yes Emma?" Regina turned towards Emma, inhaling sharply when she noticed their sudden proximity. 

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Emma asked, suddenly shy. Regina's cheek grew a deep shade of red as she realized Emma had indeed not been sleeping last night. "Because it's ok if you didn't, I'm a pretty hard person to love. I understand." Emma's words of self-hatred cut through Regina like the sharp edge of the pirate's hook. 

"Emma Swan, you look at me," Regina said, lifting Emma's chin gently up to match hers. "You are not hard to love. You are so smart, and so beautiful. You're witty and funny. You're sexy and so so strong. There is not a single thing on you that is unlovable and there is not part inside of you that is unlovable." Tears we're leaking from Emma's eyes and Regina continued to list off the things she loved about Emma. "I love your hair, I'll die if you ever cut if off. Those sea green eyes pierce my very soul every time you look at me. I love how your jeans are practically painted on and I love that atrocious red leather jacket you insist on wearing. I love you with every bit of my heart Emma, and not in a platonic way. I am in love with you. And I will protect you from that scum bastard for the rest of our lives." She wiped away the tears on Emma's face. "We're going to make him pay, don't you worry." She dropped a tiny kiss onto the tip of Emma's nose being careful not to touch the swollen bruised tissue around her eye. 

"It wasn't my fault right? I was good wasn't I?" Emma voice was broken as she was reminded of how she got here in the first place. Emma tugged the ring off her left hand and threw it onto the coffee table. "I was good but I wasn't good enough for him." Her head hung towards her chest. 

"Oh Emma, you are good, you were always good and you will always be good. Never let anyone tell you otherwise," Emma's body heaved with a dry sob. 

"Regina?"

"Yes Emma?"

"I love you too." Emma grinned as widely as she could with her stiff and swollen face. "I've always loved you." Emma leaned in, locking her lips with Regina's ignoring the pain she felt in her whole body. Emma knew she had come to Regina because she was the only one who really understood her. She was the only one that knew Emma better than Emma knew herself. She felt safe in the mansion with Regina and Henry, which is why she had been spending more and more time with them and less with her fiancé. She was suffocating in that house with him. She loved him, she did, but not the way she loved Regina. She could live without him but she couldn't live without Regina. 

Regina texted David asking him to come to the mansion alone. When he got there, he listened to his daughter tell him what happened, tears of his own slipping out the corners of his eyes. He had already arrested Hook the night before so he decided to leave him in the cell until they could come up with a better form of punishment. If it were up to David, he would beat the shit out of him until both his eyes were swollen shut and he was nearly unconscious. But, Emma asked him not to resort to violence. David agreed to keep the story to himself, Snow and Henry. They decided both Emma and Regina came down with a terrible flu, which allowed Emma time to heal before heading back out into the world. David and Henry went to the house and brought back all of Emma's possessions, the pile of boxes relatively small. They cleaned up the mess that the incident had left behind so if Emma chose to return, she wouldn't have to relive the moment again. Emma agreed to see Archie about the mental abuse she had been put through over the last few years. 

A few nights later, Emma and Regina were sitting in front of the fireplace after Henry had gone to bed, sipping on glasses of red wine. Emma set her glass on to table and took Regina’s to do the same. She slid up next to Regina, tucking herself under the brunette’s arm. She wanted to feel that sense of security. 

“I want to talk about it now,” Emma said. Regina understood what she meant immediately. She tensed up just a bit thinking of how broken the blonde had looked standing on her front porch beaten and bruised. 

“Ok,” Regina whispered. She grabbed Emma’s hands in her own and looked her directly in the eyes, proving to Emma that she was there for her no matter what. Emma took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she started to talk. She took Regina through the whole terrifying mess. Regina’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. She wanted to be strong for Emma. She was so angry and so heartbroken for her. Emma had been through so much in her life and there was nothing more that Regina wanted than to show this girl a wonderful life. 

“I was so scared Regina,” Emma confessed. “When he hit my face, I blacked out and as I was passing out all I could think was that I was going to die. I thought about Henry and I mostly thought about you and everything I had yet to tell you. I wanted more time and I was so scared. When I woke up and he was gone, I didn’t think, I just got up and walked to you. You are my safe place and my mind knew that. My body led me here and I’ve only felt safer in your arms.” Regina held Emma as Emma let her tears fall. She wanted Regina to know everything. “He’s hit me before. I didn’t tell anyone and he always apologizes the next day. He kept promising me that he wouldn’t do it again, obviously that was a lie. I was stupid for staying with him, I know that now. But I honestly didn’t think anyone would love me besides him.” Emma’s head hung in shame. 

“It’s ok Emma,” Regina replied. “I’m here and I love you. I would never hurt you and I am going to spend however much time you’ll give me, showing you what love really is.” Emma’s teary smile filled her vision. 

“Can I have you forever?” Emma asked. Regina’s mouth gaped open then shut, opened again and shut again. “I’m serious Regina, I’ve wasted so much time because I was scared you wouldn’t love me back. I don’t want to lose this. I want to be here in this house with you and Henry forever.” Regina’s tears finally fell and she nodded her head. 

“Forever,” Regina whispered. She kissed Emma with so much love and adoration that they both struggled to breathe. Emma was home with her. Emma was right where she was supposed to be and Regina was so happy. Her chest panged at the guilty feeling that Emma had to suffer for her to find her way to Regina but in the end is worked out and Regina was here to fix it. “I love you Emma Swan.”

“I love you Regina Mills.”


	2. Karma's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook get's what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! Here is the continuation where Hook get's what's coming to him. Thanks for all the support on the first part of this! I can't thank you guys enough for even giving me the time of day. Obviously procrastinating on my school work to write more pleasurable things. Anyways, enjoy!

The crowd at The Rabbit Hole was surprisingly small for a Friday night. But then again, many people had left when the pirate showed up. Sitting at the bar, Hook was slinging insults left and right at every person he encountered. 

"That wench shall look good enough to take home in a drink or two," and he laughed at himself. The bartender rolled his eyes at him, considering who he should call if the pirate gets out of hand. At this point everyone in town had heard about Emma's beating. Hook mostly stayed on his ship until night struck and he was free to move through the shadows. The bottle of rum on the bar in front of him was nearly empty. No one was really surprised; Hook's drinking problem only got worse when Emma left him for good. 

A few nights after the incident, a drunk Hook stumbled his way to the mansion on Mifflin Street. It was nearly midnight when Emma was woken from a deep sleep by the pounding of fists on the front door. She was nearly paralyzed with fear when she heard his voice. 

"Damn it Emma!" Hook tried jiggling the door handle. "Let me in! It's time you come home with me where you belong! That bitch can't make you feel the way I do! You know you love the feeling of me inside you; she can't do that to you! Come home, I'll prove it to you!" He continued pounding on the door relentlessly. 

Regina had woken up at that point and tried to break Emma from her terror. Henry had opened their bedroom door, eyes wide in fear. 

"Moms," he asked. "What do we do?" Regina grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him onto the bed next to Emma. 

"Stay here with your mom and don't leave her alone. I'm going to call David," she said as she made her way across the room to unplug her cell phone from the wall. She hit the number she had recently saved in her favorites and held her breath as she waited for a reply. A groggy sounding David answered after three rings. 

"Regina? Is something wrong? Is Emma ok?" David was awake in an instant leaving his bed and a confused Snow behind. He dressed quickly as he listened to Regina. 

"He's here and he's belligerent. He's on my front porch and I'm not sure my door can take much more of a beating before it breaks down. Please hurry! Emma's not ok," she whispered the last part. David had been there within minutes with Ruby as backup. It had taken both of them to get him to the station and in lockup for the night to sleep off the alcohol. David charged him for an attempted break-in but they couldn't keep him longer than one night. 

The dingy lighting in the bar didn't help Hook's blurring vision as he tried to stand up, a full glass of rum in his hand. He had completely missed the arrival of a man sitting two chairs away. Hook’s boot caught the edge of the stool, causing him to trip forwards and toss the entirety of his glass down the back of the new customer. 

“Aye mate!!! What the hell? Had enough to drink have you?” The man speaking was none other than Will, who already did not like the pirate. Hook scoffed at Will and pushed him to the side to pass. 

“Get out of my way,” Hook slurred as he tried to sway past Will. 

“Aye don’t touch me. I’ll knock you straight out ya filthy pirate.” At that comment, Hook swung his now empty glass towards Will who proceeded to duck causing Hook to stumble forwards. Will picked him up by the lapels of his leather jacket and held him there. “You should watch your back mate, everyone knows what you did to the sheriff. Someone might want to return the favor yeah?” He practically threw Hook backwards towards the door. “Now get out my face.” Will practically spit in his anger. He firmly believed no man should ever hit a woman. He turned back to his waiting beer, grabbing napkins to dry himself off with. 

A crash of glass was heard through the bar. Shattered glass sprinkled over Will’s body, a gash bleeding on the top of his head. After the shock of being hit wore off, Will turned around to the smug face of a drunken pirate. He took one swing and connected his fist with Hook’s jaw. Hook reeled backwards at the first blow. The second came moments later, his left eye on fire with pain. Another hit to the face; a direct impact on his nose, a disgusting crunching sound echoing through the now silent bar. Hook fell to his knees holding his gushing nose. A grunt left Will’s throat as he put his energy into a hard kick to Hook’s ribs. And another, and another. No one bothered to stop him; they all thought Hook was getting what he deserved. When Hook stopped moving, beaten unconscious, Will dragged his body out the back door to the ally. He left him on the cold ground and headed back inside the bar to grab his jacket. 

“Ye might want to call David. There’s a nearly dead pirate hiding in the ally.” Will walked away from the bar with his held high. No one said a word until the bartender in deed called the station. When the call came in, David made sure not to let Emma know about the call. She didn’t need to be near this man. Hook was coming to when he and Ruby arrived. 

“Again Hook?” Ruby asked. “Maybe you should stick to water.” She checked him over to make sure he wasn’t carrying any weapons. An ambulance came to collect him and the deputies followed making sure to handcuff him to the hospital bed as soon as they could. They didn’t need him leaving the hospital and causing more damage to the town. They couldn’t hold him for more than a night, the bartender didn’t have any charges to press and no one told who had actually beaten the pirate. Not to say that no one knew. Everybody knew. Word travels fast in the small town. 

Early the next morning, Emma caught word of the bar fight when she went into town to get coffee, hot chocolate and donuts for the family at Granny’s. She waited until she was safely in the mansion before she called David. 

“Dad?” she asked. She waited for him to respond before yelling, “What the hell? Why didn’t you call me? I’m the sheriff and I am more than capable of handling that kind of situation.” She wasn’t angry with David. She was more so angry that she didn’t get a chance watch Hook suffer. “Where is he Dad?” 

After breakfast, Emma put on her famous red leather jacket, hopped in her bug and drove to the hospital. A nurse led her up to Hook’s room. She took a deep breath before going inside. Regina wanted to come with her but she knew she needed to do this alone. At the sound of the door opening, Hook turned his head towards the door. 

“Swan,” he croaked. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Your father already took my statement.” Emma shook her head. 

“I didn’t come here to ask you questions.” Emma stepped up to the bed knowing that Hook had no control over his hands. She took in a particularly dark bruise near his neck and jammed her thumb right in. Hook cried out in pain. “I came here to tell you to get the hell out of this town.” Emma moved on to gripping his obviously broken nose. “You deserved every second of this for what you did to me. You ruined me Hook. I gave up everything for you and I stayed with you every time. Every time you hit me I convinced myself that it was my fault and you really were sorry.” Hook was writhing beneath her trying to remove her hand from his now bleeding nose. Unshed tears were welling in Emma’s eyes. “I thought I loved you and maybe I did. But now? I never want to see your face again. When you leave this hospital, you will get on your ship and leave this town. You will never come back or so help me, you will not survive the next beating.” She let go of his nose and wiped the blood from her hands on Hook’s hospital gown. “Goodbye Hook,” Emma said as she walked out of the room and out of the hospital. She held her emotions inside until she was back at the mansion. One look at Regina and she burst into tears. 

Regina held Emma in her arms and let her cry as much as she needed to. There was much healing to be done in their near future but Emma had taken that first step. With Hook out of town, Emma was free to live again with her family safely. 

Three nights later as the sun set, Emma, Regina and Henry sat on the beach and watch the sails of boat soon forgotten sailing into the horizon. The past was in the past and they were ready to begin the next chapter of their lives, together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and eerily quiet in the cabin. The smells of body sweat and rum hung heavily in the air. A particularly hard wave rocked the boat, a bit of rum sloshing over the side of the glass tumbler it sat in. A map was laid out on a wooden table, only a candle lighting the path to the red X. 

Another sip of rum.

Another drag of a cigar. 

“I’ll see you soon my swan,” was whispered through the cabin as a hook came down to pierce the map. 

 

Emma sat on Archie’s couch, letting her head fall backwards, focusing her eyes on the popcorn ceiling. At first she really thought these sessions were helping, but now they simply felt like a chore. Regina’s love and support was the only thing that made Emma feel good, safe and loved. She told Regina everything she was feeling and they worked through it, but for some reason, everyone told her she should keep going. 

“Emma,” Archie said. “I know you don’t want to continue our sessions but I really think we are making progress. You are much happier, you don’t react so strongly to your triggers, and your nightmares have lessened greatly. That’s great news!” Emma rolled her eyes. She was trying to be patient but really, these hour-long sessions were becoming too much. 

“Yeah Archie, I know.” She sighed before dropping her chin to look Archie in the eyes. “I have been feeling much better. I do everything you tell me to before bed and whenever I’m feeling scared or unsafe. And Regina helps me. Regina keeps me grounded and that all I need. Can we at least do every other week? I need to get back to my life.” Nearly four months had passed since Emma sat with Regina and Henry and watched Hook’s boat sail away. Four months of healing both physically and mentally. It was exhausting but Emma was starting to feel like the woman she was before she started dating the pirate. 

“Ok Emma,” Archie nodded his head. “Let’s do every other Wednesday and we will see how it goes. If you start to regress-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Emma interrupted. She stood up, pulling her jacket over her strong shoulders as she headed towards the door. “Thanks Archie, see you in a few weeks.” 

Emma stepped out onto Main Street, sighing at the feel of the warm skin on her face. Spring was finally here, the brutal cold of the winter fading away with the memories of her pain. 

It was just before noon and Emma was ready for lunch already. She was meeting with Regina at Granny’s so she headed in that direction, enjoying the nice weather. She took the time during her walk to think about everything that had happened that year: the engagement, the descending of her relationship with Hook, the abuse, the breakup, the complimentary revenge, and the saving. Once she had moved fully into the mansion and allowed Regina to heal her wounds literally and figuratively, she finally started to feel like herself again. No one expected her to be anything other than what she was. She didn’t feel this constant pressure from her parents to be the perfect wife. She didn’t feel the need to please a man she feared. 

Regina made her feel as though everything she did was perfect, even when it wasn’t. She never worried that Regina would be mad at her if she left her coat hanging over the chair in the bedroom. She didn’t feel the need to pretend to be sleeping if Regina came home after she did. Regina never pressured her into sex; in fact, they hadn’t slept together yet. It’s been four months since they started this relationship, if you can call it that. Four months and they were going strong. They spent their evenings curled up on the couch watching movies with Henry and they spent their weekends together as a family. 

A smile grazed her face as Emma reminisced on her first kiss with Regina. It had come during a time of such pain but Regina exuded love from every pore of her body and Emma could feel it seeping into her skin the moment their lips touched. She had never felt more wanted in her entire life than she had in that moment. Every kiss after that was a reminder that she wasn’t alone and that real love was out there for her. She realized now that what she had with Hook wasn’t love. Even if she had cared about him at some point, she was never in love with him the way she was with Regina. 

They had been taking things slowly, allowing Emma time to heal. Yes they slept in the same bed every night but they had yet to sleep together in the most intimate way. Not to say they didn’t want to, but every time their kisses built into something hot and heavy, Regina pulled away. Emma knew that Regina was holding back because she didn’t want to pressure Emma, but Emma was dying to touch Regina and she desperately wanted Regina to touch her. She was thinking of ways to seduce Regina when she nearly ran said woman over in front of Granny’s diner. 

“Regina!” Emma yelped. “I’m so sorry! You’re early.” She tilted her head to look at Regina. 

“Daydreaming are we dear?” Regina chuckled before lacing her fingers with Emma’s. “I couldn’t wait to see you so I figured I would head out a little early for lunch in the hopes that you would cut your session a bit early. My prediction seemed to be right.” Regina’s bright smile made Emma’s already wide smile grow even bigger, her cheeks nearly hurting now. 

“I was thinking about you and how much I wanted to be with you. Let’s go eat and I can update you on my session with Archie.” Emma tugged on Regina’s hand, dragging her into Granny’s and back to their favorite booth. After they ordered their food, and it arrived, Emma explained between fries that they had changed her schedule to every other week. Regina seemed pleased with Emma’s progress and Emma saw that as a perfect opening to take the next step in their relationship. Under the table, she slipped her foot up the inside of Regina’s stocking-clad leg, eliciting a gasp from Regina. Dark eyes sought out green ones, a burning look of lust in both of their eyes. Regina dropped a few bills onto the table before grabbing Emma’s hand and directing her out of the diner door and to her black Mercedes parked right out front. 

Regina barely waited until both doors were shut before she leaned across the counter and pulled Emma into a heated kiss, immediately demanding entrance with her tongue. A long moan vibrated through Emma’s throat as she weaved her fingers into Regina’s dark locks. Hands wandered as they tried to pull each other closer over the center console. Emma gently bit Regina’s bottle lip and dragged it into her mouth, sucking gently. Regina whimpered. Gods did she love the things Emma could do to her with a single kiss. She wanted her so badly but wasn’t going to push until Emma was ready. 

“Regina,” Emma panted. She slid her palm down from Regina’s hair across her chest and kneaded her breast. Regina arched her back, thrusting her chest into Emma’s waiting palm. “Regina, I want you,” Emma whispered as she nibbled on Regina’s ear lobe. 

“Oh gods Emma,” Regina gushed. “I want you too. Please touch me!” Emma removed her other hand from Regina’s hair as she made her way to Regina’s thighs, dragging her nails gently up the inside of her legs, inching towards her core slowly, torturously. She was nearly touching Regina where they both wanted her the most when a loud knocking on the window startled them. They jumped apart, chests heaving with desire and adrenaline. Regina ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to right herself before turning to face their intruder. 

“David,” Regina said when she rolled down the window. “Can we help you with something?” Emma bit back a chuckle at Regina’s shortness towards David in that moment. They were both so obviously worked up and sexually frustrated. David’s face had grown red, realizing exactly what he had interrupted.

“Uh, nope, nope,” he stuttered. “I’ll just uh-“ he started to walk away before turning back abruptly. “Actually, you can’t do – that - here on the street. Umm, you have to move, please.” He gave them a curt nod and returned to patrolling on foot, growing redder with each passing step. 

Regina closed the car window and both women immediately started laughing. Emma was embarrassed that her father had caught her with her hand up Regina’s skirt and Regina couldn’t believe that she had been reprimanded by David for ravishing Emma in public. 

“Well that was embarrassing,” Emma chimed. Regina nodded her head, calming back down, the mood clearly killed. 

“Let’s pick up where we left off tonight after dinner darling,” Regina started. “Now I must get back to work and I do believe you have things to do as well today.” She leaned forward, passed Emma, opening her car door before placing a soft kiss on Emma’s lips and practically pushing her out the door. “I’ll see you at home my love.” She smiled into Emma’s pouting lips. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you right after work. Save up some energy for later,” Emma winked. Regina laughed again and planted one last kiss on Emma’s lips. “I love you Regina,” Emma finished. 

“I love you too Emma.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, life has been absolutely crazy and this story has been really hard for me to write. I honestly don't know what to do with it. I know where I want to go with the story but I don't know how to get there. I think I want to get to the Emma/Hook Reunion pretty soon. It's going to be big and messy and very angsty. But it will be worth it and my stories almost aways have a happy ending and I plan on a happy ending for this story, as you can tell by the title. Anyways, I can't thank you guys enough for even bothering to read any of my writing. I feel so honored and I hope that I can continue to make you guys happy.  
> This chapter is heavy on the smut so if that's not your thing, read the beginning and read the last few paragraphs. Enjoy!

“Tick tock, tick tock,” a pocket watch swayed with the gently waves of the sea. “We’re nearly there my swan. You’ll be mine again my love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the workday nearly flew by. Emma was super busy taking care of a car accident that occurred just after 1pm and all the paperwork that came with it. Regina had meetings all day, which she was grateful for. Neither woman could stop thinking about the other one or what they were going to later that night. 

Emma dropped the stack of finished paperwork onto her desk with a sigh of relief. She hated paperwork more than anything. It was nearly five and Ruby was coming to cover the night shift. Emma sat back in her chair and relaxed while she waited for her replacement, a giant smile spreading across her face as she closed her eyes. Her fingers tingled as she remembered the smooth skin of Regina’s legs under her skirt. She blushed red as she remembered her father catching them nearly fucking in Regina’s car. A clearing of a throat dragged her out of her happy memories as she turned to face Ruby. 

“Hey Rubes,” Emma greeted. She stood from the desk gathering her things happily. 

“You look extra happy today,” Ruby started with a grin. “What’s got you glowing like that?” 

Emma felt her face and neck flush. She had never been shy about sex in the past but something about sharing her intimate experiences with Regina made her blush like crazy. 

“I am very excited to see Regina, that’s all!” Emma tried to brush off Ruby’s inquiry. 

“Right, that’s all,” Ruby smirked. She gave Emma a knowing look before replacing her at the desk. “Enjoy your evening with your girl!”

“Thanks Ruby, I will!” Emma ignored the looks coming from Ruby and left the station feeling lighter than ever. She barely realized that she arrived home until Henry tapped on the window and gave her a weird look. Emma shut off the car and hopped out, ruffling Henry’s hair before wrapping her arm around his shoulder. 

“What were you doing in there, Ma?” Henry asked. Emma chuckled as they reached the front door.

“You know, I’ve had a weird day and I was just thinking about it I guess,” Emma replied as Henry headed up the stairs to drop off his book bag. Emma toed off her shoes and followed the smells of Regina’s cooking into the kitchen. Emma smiled brightly as she watched Regina hum to soft jazz music and sway her hips at the kitchen counter. She quietly approached the brunette and wrapped her arms around her from behind, making Regina yelp in surprise. Emma giggled and held on tighter to the slim brunette’s waist peppering tiny kisses along Regina’s cheek, neck and shoulders. 

“I missed you darling,” Regina whispered with a smile on her face. She reached down to interlace her fingers with Emma’s as she leaned back closer to Emma’s body. 

“I love you Regina,” Emma said. Regina turned in her arms so give her a proper kiss. 

“I love you too Emma,” Regina replied. “You’re awfully affectionate today. Any particular reason?” Regina ran the back of her fingers on Emma’s soft cheek, trying to read those brilliant blue-green eyes. 

“No, I’ve just been thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” Emma stated. She leaned forwards, placing her lips next to Regina’s ear. Regina shivered as Emma whispered, “I’ve also been thinking about how much I want you.” 

A low moan vibrated through Regina’s chest as she shuddered, feeling Emma’s hands roam down to grasp her ass possessively. “Oh, Emma, I can’t wait to take you to bed.” Regina surged forward capturing Emma’s lips in a searing, passionate kiss. It was all lips and tongue and teeth, Regina desperately trying to push every piece of her love into Emma. 

Emma squeezed her legs together as her panties flooded with arousal but her hips thrust against Regina’s with a mind of their own. Regina slipped a hand between their bodies to cup Emma’s sex, rubbing the seam of her tight jeans against her throbbing clit. 

“Fuck, Gina,” Emma moaned. Just as Regina popped the button on Emma’s jeans, the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs interrupted them. Emma groaned in frustration as she fixed her jeans and backed away from Regina. Both women were breathing heavily, chests and necks flushed with arousal. 

“Moms?” Henry entered the kitchen, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. “Grandma invited me to stay the night at their house and Gramps is going to show me how to play the new game I bought last week. Is that ok? Grandpa and Neil are going to pick me up.” He looked at his moms with a hopeful smile on his face. 

“Of course, Henry. We will pick you up after breakfast tomorrow. Make sure you bring your soccer stuff, you have a game at three.” Regina dropped a kiss to the top of Henry’s head and Emma gave his a quick hug. 

“Thanks moms! See you tomorrow!” Henry practically ran out the front door and hopped into the old pick up truck. Regina and Emma watched from the doorframe waving at the Charming’s as the pulled away. As soon as the door shut behind them, Emma spun Regina around pushed her up against the door. 

“Alone at last,” she joked, whispering against Regina’s lips. Her fingers popped the top button of Regina’s shirt open as her lips traced a path down Regina’s neck to her chest. A loud moan rumbled through Regina’s chest. 

“Emma,” she husked. “Dinner is in the oven.”

“Shut it off Regina. We have plans.” Emma backed away from Regina, holding eye contact as she removed her shirt and then her tank top. Her sheer lace bralette left little to the imagination. She opened the button of her jeans and turned to walk away, wiggling her hips as the tight jeans dropped to the floor. She made a show of bending over to pick up her clothes, her cheeky undies just barely covering her tight ass. “I’ll be upstairs when you’re ready,” she added over her shoulder. 

Regina practically sprinted to the kitchen to shut off the oven, and ran up the stairs, shucking clothes along the way. When she reached the bedroom, she wore only her black lace bra and matching thong. She opened the bedroom door to find Emma sitting against the headboard; legs wide open with one hand teasing herself over her panties. Regina nearly came at the sight. 

Regina closed and locked the door behind her, just in case Henry forgot something. She slinked across the room, kneeling at the end of the bed and crawling on all fours until she hovered over Emma’s toned body. Regina took a moment to look over the incredible woman underneath her before surging forward and capturing Emma’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

Emma immediately moaned, grasping at Regina’s shoulder’s to pull her closer. 

“Gods, Emma,” Regina broke away, catching her breath as Emma gripped her ass, guiding her hips down to hers. “I want you.” 

“Take me Regina, please,” Emma replied. She reached around to open the clasp on her bralette pulling it gently from her body. As soon as her chest was exposed, warm lips wrapped around her already hard nipples. Emma cried out in pleasure as Regina’s tongue laved at her chest. She weaved her fingers into dark tresses, holding Regina’s head in place as she arched her chest, chasing more. 

Regina peppered kisses across Emma’s chest before moving down her stomach. Open-mouthed kisses with tiny bites and hard sucks created a pattern of red marks down the center of Emma’s torso. She was writhing beneath Regina, moaning and humming in pleasure. Regina hooked her fingers in Emma’s panties, sliding them down her legs. Her arousal grew at the sight of Emma’s closely cropped hair. She’d been waiting so long to finally be with Emma this way. As Emma’s legs fell apart, Regina could smell her musky scent and see how wet she already was. 

As Regina took her first taste of Emma’s slick folds, she moaned, the vibrations shooting through Emma’s core. Emma cried out as Regina thrust her tongue into Emma’s tight hole. 

“Fuck, Regina, yes, yes!” Emma grasped at the bed sheets, fighting against Regina’s hold on her hips. Regina wrapped her lips around Emma’s throbbing clit, gently entering Emma with two fingers. Emma’s hips bucked up towards Regina’s mouth uncontrollably. No one had ever made her feel the way Regina was right now. She had been with both men and women in her past but nothing compared to the way Regina made love to Emma’s body. Regina’s core was dripping wet, absolutely loving the noises Emma was making and the way her body reacted to everything Regina did. 

Emma’s walls gripped Regina’s fingers as she raced towards her climax. Regina picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Emma quickly, knowing she was close. As she curled her fingers up towards that rough patch, Emma nearly screamed. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through Emma’s body. Regina refused to stop her ministrations as Emma’s cum coated her lips and chin. She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, sucking over Emma’s tight hole and rubbing her thumb over her clit in fast circles. Emma, who was normally quiet during sex, was screaming as her body shuddered in a second orgasm. Regina drank in as much of Emma as she could, dragging out her orgasm until Emma could take no more. She tapered off with small licks to Emma’s outer lips, gently cleaning her essence off of Emma, humming at the taste. She was addicted already. As Emma regained her normal breathing, Regina kissed her way up to Emma’s lips, kissing her deeply. Emma felt her arousal surge again as she tasted herself on Regina’s lips. 

“Holy shit Regina,” Emma panted. Regina was tracing patterns on Emma’s stomach with the tips of her fingers, smiling satisfied at the way Emma had come. “That was incredible. I’ve never come so hard in my life. Gods I love you so much!” Regina squealed in surprise as Emma flipped her onto her back, immediately working to remove her lacy bra. 

Regina looked up into Emma’s eyes, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. She could feel Emma’s love and adoration pouring out of her, creating a blanket of affection across her whole body. Regina couldn’t help thinking back to all the times they had been through. Her heart pounded at the thought of how far they had come, how much healthier Emma was, and how happy they both made each other. Her skin was tingling everywhere Emma’s thin fingers touched. She felt nothing but happiness and safety there in Emma’s strong arms. 

Regina’s body reacted to every touch of Emma’s fingers, lips, tongue and teeth. She panted and moaned, arching her back and seeking contact with more of Emma’s body. When she came, she was nearly blinded by a white light shooting through the air. Both women shot apart from each other, shocked and in awe. 

“Was that-“ Emma started. 

“True love,” Regina whispered. Her eyes sought Emma’s tear filled eyes. Emma leaped back to her side, wrapping her in a hug so tight she could barely breathe. 

“My true love. Regina, you are my true love.” Tears slid down Emma’s face and she pulled back to look into Regina’s eyes. “I’m so happy, I just love you so much Regina.” Tears were pouring out of Regina’s eyes as well. She cupped both of Emma’s cheeks before leaning in for a small kiss. 

“Oh Emma, I love you more than you could ever imagine.” Regina held Emma in her arms, happy tears streaming down both of their faces until the fell asleep. They drifted off into the peace of the night wrapped up in the arms of the woman they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the long wait, but I am having a hard time writing this story to be honest. I promise to finish it. Probably within the next two chapters and hopefully those will be done in the next two weeks. Here is the next installment for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

If anyone noticed the massive vessel taking up residence in Storybrooke’s only port, they didn’t mention it. As Henry walked along the beach, a familiar mast sparked his attention. He did a double take only to see air in the place he thought he saw a boat. Eyeing the air suspiciously, Henry turned the opposite direction towards the Sheriffs station. Something wasn’t right. 

Henry didn’t bother to knock on his ma’s office door before bursting in. 

“Oh god! Gross!” He covered his eyes quickly as his mothers tried to cover their half naked bodies.   
“Henry! Why didn’t you knock?!” Emma’s skin was bright red, flushed fro arousal and embarrassment. 

“Why didn’t you lock to door?!” Henry screamed from the doorway, viciously shaking his head to try to erase the images that were burning his eyes. 

“We apologize Henry,” Regina started. “We were caught up in the moment and we weren’t thinking clearly. I do hope you can forgive us.” 

With his mothers now fully closed, Henry turned his blushing face in their direction. “Uh, yeah. Whatever. Just lock the door next time.” He scratched the back of his head nervously, a quirk he seemed to have gotten from Emma. 

“So what’s up kid?” Emma handed Henry a Pepsi from her small fridge before sitting down at her desk chair. 

“Well, this might sound weird, because it is, but I think I saw Hook’s ship today.” Henry looked apprehensively between his mothers, watching their expressions morph from confused to worried to a calm that Henry thought was a façade. 

“Henry darling,” Regina breathed. “What do you mean you saw Hook’s ship? He was banished. He can’t be here.” 

“I was walking on the docks and I saw the mast from The Jolly Roger and when I went to take a second look, it was gone.” Henry watched as Emma’s face turned an ugly gray color. “I knew you guys would be mad if I went to check it out on my own, so I came here instead.” The small shrug of his shoulders was meant to lighten the mood. 

Emma stood abruptly, grabbing her red jacket off the coat hanger and heading towards the door. 

“Emma Swan, you will not go there by yourself, so help me!” Regina was running behind Emma attempting to put her jacket on at the same time. “Emma STOP!” At Regina’s shouting, Emma stopped before leaving the building. 

“You’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry. I just can’t go through this again Regina, I can’t.” Regina wiped away the single tear that fell from Emma’s eye. She laced their fingers together before using her free hand to cup Emma’s cheek. 

“Emma, I will never allow that poor excuse for a man to hurt you. I promise.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Emma’s cheek. “Now, let’s go take care of that filthy pirate.”

When they made it to the docks, Henry showed him where he thought the ship was docked. Of course, there was nothing visibly there. Regina waved her hand over the dock to reveal the ship they were dreading to see. 

Carefully, all three of them made their way onto the ship, searching every compartment and room they could find. They found hundreds of bottles of rum; some empty, some half empty and others completely full. They found weapons that they confiscated. They even found several pairs of women’s panties scattered around the main bedroom. They exited the boat after searching for Hook for nearly 45 minutes. 

“If he’s not here, that means he is probably causing trouble somewhere in town. I’m sure the Sherriff’s station will get a call soon or later,” Regina reasoned. While they realized Hook was definitely a threat, there was no way to know where he would be. Regina returned to her office to finish her work day and Henry decided to go to the station to hang out with David. Emma needed to stop at home to pick up Henry’s overnight bag so that he could leave with David so she took the time to walk there, allowing her mind to wander to events she hadn’t thought about in months. 

She chucked her shoes off in the front hallway and made her way upstairs towards Henry’s bedroom. As her had went for the doorknob, a voice broke out behind her, sending a cold shiver down her spine. 

“Hello love.” Emma closed her eyes, willing him to be nothing more than a nightmare. It was then that she heard the click of a gun and felt the cold metal of a barrel on the back of her head. “I’ve missed you so much little Swan,” Hook reached his hand around, pulled her flushed to his body while moving the gun to her temple. 

“What do you want Hook?” Emma’s voice was cracking, her body trembling at the feeling of an all-too-wrong body against hers. As Hook’s face got closer to hers, she could smell the rum coming off his breath. She nearly gagged at the scent. 

“I just want to make you my wife. And I plan on it. You’re coming back to the Jolly Roger with me where you will service me as my wife forever.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you bastard.” Emma ground her teeth and held her breath as she felt the sharp end of his hook break the skin on her stomach. 

“Oh I think you are love,” Hook cackled. He made a point of slicing her stomach just enough to make her bleed, turning her in the direction of the stairs. Emma started to panic, having no idea how to get herself out of this. Her magic had gone haywire anytime she felt threatened. She would more than likely hurt herself more than she would hurt Hook. She couldn’t risk it. Walking as slowly as possible down the stairs, Emma’s eyes darted in every direction, desperately hoping to find a getaway. Realizing that she had no choice but to leave the house, Emma quietly unhooked the rose gold bracelet Regina had given her for her birthday, and dropped it on the ground, covering the small thud with a cough. She never takes that bracelet off and both Henry and Regina knew that. She crossed her fingers in her mind that they would know something was wrong. 

“I’ll go with you,” Emma sighed. “Just let me walk on my own. You’re hurting me.” 

“And risk you getting away? Aye love, I’m smarter than that.” He hiccupped from rum, causing his hook to dig into Emma’s skin even harder. She yelped in pain. It took them several minutes to sneak around town to the docks. Hook pushed her onto his boat, forcefully guiding her down to his chambers where Emma and Regina had found all the women’s panties. She suppressed a gag at the idea of all the things that had happened in his bed when he tied her hands to the bedposts. 

Sneering down at her with a grin that sent shivers down her spine, Hook stood over her on the bed. “I have some things to do before we play love, so,” he leaned down, cupping her breasts and moving his lips to her ear. “Rest up. We wouldn’t want you falling asleep while servicing me, now would we?” Anger coursed through Emma’s body. She spit in his face before gritting out a “fuck you.” 

She instantly knew she shouldn’t have done that when the back of his hand collided with her face, the ring on his finger splitting over her lip. She held back tears, tasting the copper of her own blood filling her mouth. 

“I will not have my wife speaking to me that way!” Hook was shouting in her face and Emma felt her heart racing in fear. “Now be a good lass and be quiet until I return.” He forcefully kissed her swollen lips and headed out the door, leaving Emma tied to the bed, bloody and crying. 

“Please find me,” she whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

“Emma? Emma sweetie, wake up.” Emma’s eyes blinked open slowly to brown eyes shining down at her. Slowly taking in her surroundings, Emma reached out for Regina’s hand, gripping slim fingers tightly. 

“Regina? Where are we?” Emma couldn’t remember how they got there. 

“We’re home Emma, we’re home and you’re safe.” Regina stroked her fingers gently down Emma’s cheeks, smiling brightly as tears filled her eyes. 

“I don’t remember getting off the boat,” Emma confessed. 

“That’s ok dear, you were asleep when we left,” Regina explained. “Think back, tell me what you remember.” 

“Ok,” Emma started. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as the night played back in her head. 

_Her wrists were sore from the ties on the bed; her back was aching at the weird angle she had been sleeping in. The stickiness of her abdomen reminded her of the deep cup on her stomach. She winced as she clenched her abs, feeling the torn skin. She was sweating, no doubt from the stress of being kidnapped even though the room was freezing cold. She shivered, feeling her nipples straining against her bra as goose bumps broke out across her skin. She internally searched her core for any trace of magic, gasping when she felt a sudden shock. It was working. She looked at the ropes around her wrists, concentrating until they disappeared. Emma sat up, stretching gently before standing to look for a way out. Her head spun with dizziness as she swayed slightly to the rocking of the boat. Gripping the posts on the walls, she inched her way towards the door making sure to be quiet and listen for sounds of Hook returning. She made it to the top, breathing in the fresh air._

_“Going somewhere love?” Emma’s head whipped around seeking out his voice in sheer terror. When her eyes caught his, her blood ran cold. A clear bag dangled from his hook where she could see a bottle of lube, something that looked like a gag and several clothespins. His real hand gripped a large glass bottle of rum. He was grinning wildly._

_Emma couldn’t find words to say as she broke out in a sprint, attempting to reach the stairs to the boat. Just before she reached the first step, a strong hand gripped her arm, pulling her back onto the boat._

_“I don’t think so, Swan,” Hook leered. “You are staying with me. We can have some fun while we wait for our supplies to get here as we head off to live our lives on the sea.” Emma could feel her heart pounding, her adrenaline rushing and her head throbbing. She closed her eyes again, searching for the magic she felt before, knowing that she needed to stay calm to use it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to block out the sound of Hook’s laughter. Feeling her magic hit the surface of her skin, she smiled before opening her eyes again. Hook yelped at the burning of magic under his palm, releasing his grip on Emma’s arm._

_Grinning, Emma replied with “I’m not going anywhere with you.” She lifted her hands, shooting magic at his chest. Hook flew backwards and hit the deck. His eyes exposed the fear he was trying to hide. He stood up, inching his way towards Emma._

_“Come now, love, you don’t have to do this.”_

_“Yes I do Hook. I want you out of my life once and for all. I won’t let you control me anymore!” Emma pushed her magic out with every ounce of energy she had left in her body, no longer caring about what happened to her. She needed to protect her family and the world from this monster. She felt the bright white magic pouring from her body, sucking the energy from her as it blasted into Hook. The last thing she saw was Hook’s neck snapping with a sickening crack._

“You’re alright now darling,” Regina whispered. 

“How did you find me?” Emma gripped Regina’s hand tighter now, feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion. 

“We found your bracelet and I just knew he had taken you. I am so sorry we didn’t to you sooner, my love.” The tears that welled in Regina’s eyes spilled out down her cheeks. 

“No Regina, this wasn’t your fault. And you saved me. I’m home now and that’s all that matters.” Emma’s free hand traced the place on her stomach where Hook had cut her. There was nothing there. Regina had healed her. 

“I know that I healed you on the outside Emma, but I can only hope to heal you on the inside one day.” Regina kissed her cheek and then her forehead, holding Emma close to her chest. 

“You did it once Regina, you’ll do it again. I love you so much,” Emma tilted her head up to catch Regina’s lips with her own. “Where is he?” Regina looked away before answering. 

“He’s dead Emma.” As realization flooded through Emma, Regina held her tighter, knowing that Emma’s big heart would feel guilty for taking a life, even in self-defense. Emma simply nodded before resting her body back against Regina’s chest. 

“And Henry?”

“He’s with your parents for the night. You need to recover and I need to hold you all night long. I can’t imagine what would have happened to me if he had taken you away. I need you in my life Emma Swan.”

“I need you too Regina Mills. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Emma let Regina guide her up the stairs and into the en suite. They sat on the edge of the tub as warm water filled the bottom. When the water level was high enough, Regina stripped Emma and herself of their clothes and slipped into the bath. She pulled Emma to sit between her legs. Emma relaxed back into Regina’s chest, humming happily as Regina’s fingers drew soft patterns on her stomach. 

Regina grabbed the body wash from the ledge and began to gently rub the dirt from Emma’s body, taking her time to give every inch of her body extra attention. Emma squirmed in her arms as Regina’s fingers lingered on Emma’s inner thighs. Her breath hitched when Regina began peppering kisses on her neck. A moan slipped from her lips when Regina’s hand brushed up her sides to grasp full breasts. 

“Regina?”

“Yes, Emma?”

“Touch me,” Emma whispered. “Please.” Regina responded with a moan of her own, letting her hands roam Emma’s body, fingers tweaking nipples, teeth tugging on the skin under Emma’s ear and her feet moving to separate Emma’s legs. Both of Emma’s legs hung over Regina’s bent legs exposing Emma to Regina’s wandering fingers completely. As Regina’s fingers finally reached their destination at the apex of Emma’s thighs, Emma gasped, her hips bucking to meet Regina’s slender fingers. The sounds of heavy breathing, moans and lips meeting filled the air. As two fingers entered Emma’s quivering hole, she cried out, feeling her orgasm building quickly. Regina held a steady pace as she thrust her fingers in and out of Emma, basking in the feel of Emma’s walls clenching around her fingers. Emma’s orgasm crashed through her body, her limbs trembling against Regina’s taut body. Regina continued thrusting her fingers gently in and out of Emma, allowing her orgasm to slowly fade out. When Regina removed her fingers, Emma swiftly turned around and captured Regina’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Marry me,” she whispered. Regina’s eye widened; she was not expecting that. 

“What?” 

“Marry me, Regina Mills,” Emma repeated. “Every time Hook referred to me as his wife, all I could think about was making you my wife. There’s no one else in this world that I would want to be connected to in that way. I want to walk down the aisle in front of our friends and family and meet your stunning smile. I want to live in this house with you and Henry for the rest of our lives. I want to buy you a ring and take you on a honeymoon. I want to have the honor of worshiping your body every single day. I want to call myself Emma Swan-Mills or Emma Mills-Swan. I want to share my life with you Regina. There’s no one I’d rather be with and I think you feel the same. Marry me, Regina. I mean, if-if you want to, that is.” Regina’s eyes were filled with tears again but this time they were happy tears. She was no longer focusing on the fear she felt at the near loss of Emma. 

“Oh Emma,” she said. “I would love nothing more than to be your wife. Of course I’ll marry you!” Regina took Emma’s face in her hands, peppering tiny kisses all over her face. “Yes, yes, yes!” She let her happy tears fall.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this journey! Definitely not my best work but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. AU coming at you next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please review like usual and thank you for reading!


End file.
